Como empezó
by LexSnape
Summary: Regulus no entiende por qué le molesta tanto que Sirius moleste a Severus Snape.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de esta historia —tristemente— no me pertenecen —apachurra a Snape entre sus brazos—._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: **"Amor es amor"** del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **Como empezó.**_

No era que Regulus estuviera resentido con Sirius, el maldito podía irse de la casa para no volver nunca si eso era lo que quería, pero nunca le perdonaría que fuera detrás de un Slytherin, así se tratara solamente de un mestizo, así que cuando se cruzó al día siguiente del "incidente de los calzoncillos" con su supuesto hermano mayor en el pasillo, en lugar de ignorarlo como era costumbre, choco sus hombros, con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, no te fijas por…?! ¿Regulus? —los merodeadores lo miraban fijamente, como si de un espectáculo de circo se tratara, Sirius por el contrario lucía casi divertido— ¿Qué sucede Reg? ¿Acaso el perfecto hijo de Walburga es incapaz de caminar por el pasillo sin que su ego choqué con alguien?

Regulus lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, mostrando en su rostro apenas desagrado.

— ¿Acaso la vergüenza de la familia Black es de hecho, incapaz de caminar por un pasillo y ser notado por alguien? No te vi, tu existencia es tan insignificante… —Regulus se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, sin molestarse un solo momento en volver a mirar a su hermano. Al girar la esquina, se detuvo.

—Creo que Reg entró en su etapa rebelde, Sirius.

—Déjalo Prongs, seguramente está en sus días —Regulus frunció el ceño, incapaz de entender por qué los amigos del chico rieron, pero ellos siguieron su camino y Regulus tenía que apurarse para llegar a su próxima clase.

 _ **(…)**_

Los ojos grises de Regulus se entrecerraron cuando un Slytherin de sexto año pateo la silla en la que Severus estaba sentado, causando que la mano de Snape se moviera bruscamente y un rayón apareciera en su tarea. El chico era apenas un Sangre Pura, tenía una bisabuela mestiza y su familia tenía apenas una pequeña fortuna, el imbécil no era especialmente inteligente o bueno en algo, y definitivamente no tenía algún contacto especialmente importante en el mundo mágico, así que se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, y con su varita levantada se acercó al chico, caminando con la naturalidad y seguridad que le daba ser un Black.

Se detuvo apenas a un metro de distancia, y mientras el chico de sexto se alejaba de Severus, le lanzó el hechizo punzante más poderoso que tenía. Cuando cayó de rodillas Severus se giró a mirarlo.

El gris y el negro se encontraron, y Regulus no supo por qué razón le sonrió, con la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Snape alzó una ceja, y volvió a su trabajo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Regulus se quedó de pie ahí totalmente confundido, y cuando el chico de sexto se puso de pie, Regulus volvió en sí.

— ¿Algún problema Sullivan? —Regulus ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, su varita golpeando su labio inferior mientras hablaba. Con el cabello rubio desordenado por la caída, el chico negó con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. No tenía oportunidad contra Regulus, no con todos los locos seguidores de la familia Black en la sala— Entonces lárgate de aquí.

El chico prácticamente corrió hacia los dormitorios y Regulus se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba trabajando Severus.

—Deberías decirles algo Snape.

—Yo no soy un Sangre Pura —respondió el mayor mientras Regulus tomaba lugar en la silla vacía a su lado. Regulus apoyó su codo en la mesa y luego su rostro en su mano, sus ojos claros fijos en el rostro de Severus— ¿Acaso no tienes deberes de fin de curso, Black? —gruñó revolviéndose un poco en la silla, sin alejar la vista de su pergamino.

Regulus sonrió.

—Puedes llamarme Regulus, sé que llamas al idiota que se hace llamar mi hermano Black, he terminado casi todos mis deberes, Severus.

La cabeza del mayor se giró, su rostro sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—No veo por qué debería llamarte por tu nombre, o siquiera llamarte.

La garganta de Regulus se cerró.

Como parte de una familia oscura estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de las personas, pero el hecho de que ese sujeto lo rechazara con tanta facilidad lo hacía sentir extrañamente herido.

—Procura no ir enseñando tus calzoncillos, Snape —gruñó viendo con satisfacción como las mejillas de Severus se sonrojaban, pero no reaccionó más allá de mirar de nuevo a su pergamino. Un segundo después se sintió miserable, se puso de pie y miró a sus brillantes zapatos negros. Él no era como Sirius, y definitivamente no se sentía bien el molestar a Snape— Yo… L-lo lamento Severus… —susurró suavemente y después corrió hacia su dormitorio.

El chico que había estado haciendo su tarea se quedó sentado, su pluma levantada en el aire, sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde el más pequeño de los Black había desaparecido. Severus suspiro encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a su tarea. Regulus Black era definitivamente un poco raro.

 _ **(…)**_

Tirado en su cama boca abajo, con las cortinas cerradas y el rostro hundido en la almohada, Regulus deseaba que la ventana en su dormitorio se rompiera, para poder ahogarse y no tener que enfrentarse a nadie al día siguiente. Se había disculpado al instante que había sentido que había hecho mal, él nunca se disculpaba con nadie, era un Black. Pero se había sentido muy mal por lo que había dicho y realmente no podía pensar en estar feliz por hacer sentir avergonzado a Snape.

No tenía sentido.

Él no era un matón como su hermano, o muchos otros, pero ciertamente se había burlado de algunas personas, y humillado a otras, como al chico de sexto que había molestado a Severus, y nunca sentía su pecho apretarse de esa manera.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, después de unos segundos las cortinas de su cama también.

—Así que… ¿Sullivan ha hecho algo para molestarte? —Regulus giró su rostro hacía el Avery, cuando su cama se hundió ligeramente bajo el peso del chico que se sentó en su cama.

—Hizo que Severus rayara su tarea… —susurró encogiéndose ligeramente.

Avery rió.

—Estás tan jodido si crees que Severus va a estar feliz contigo detrás de su trasero.

Regulus gruñó y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas a la vez que las palabras se asentaban correctamente en su cerebro.

—Vamos, Reg… Al menos la chica Evans lo ha mandado lejos desde que la llamó Sangre Sucia —lo animó Avery dando palmadas en su cabeza.

Regulus no lo miró, ni se alejó del contacto, agradeciendo la información en silencio, mientras pensaba. En un par de semanas terminaría el ciclo escolar, vendrían las vacaciones de verano y no podría ver a Snape, lo cual probablemente sería bueno para que el chico olvidara la escena que acababa de suceder, pero Regulus estaba seguro qué en cuanto empezaran las clases de nuevo iría detrás de él, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar.

Severus Snape iba a ser suyo, así que él día siguiente cuando se cruzó con el chico en la sala común rumbo al desayuno, le sonrió y se acercó a él.

* * *

Es demasiado corto, pero no quería entrar en la relación de ambos, que ya tengo un long-fic en proceso —qué espero publicar en breve— donde desarrollo esta historia de manera secundaria. En todo caso espero que les guste esta —corta— historia.

¡Besos!


End file.
